


All Not Well

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: All was not well, Harry goes bad, Harry wants to be left alone, The Boy Who Is Sick of Your Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: After the war, Harry isn’t doing so well. He just wants to be left alone





	All Not Well

The Dark Lord had fallen, and for the first time in several decades, the fear was gone. Voldemort was gone, this time, for good. His body was taken to an unknown place and burned, where nobody could ever use his body for anything. The Death-Eaters were all captured and locked away, or dead. It took a while, but they were dealt with, and the hatred of Muggles was mostly shut down. All was well.

Except it wasn’t, not really. There was the illusion of peace, but in reality, it was teetering on the edge of anarchy. The Ministry was in shambles after all the corruption (at least from the Death-Eaters) was rooted out, Hogwarts was rebuilding, and there was a trust in the wizarding world that was irrevocably damaged. 

The worst of it, was on Harry James Potter. If he thought the press wouldn’t leave him alone while he was the Boy Who Lived, it was nothing compared to him now being the one who had defeated the Dark. Being with the Dudleys, where nobody could find him, was almost a relief. He was sick of it. Sick of everything, all the people following him on the streets, sick of his face plastered all over the newspapers, all the invasive stories, he was just sick. 

Harry had lost so much from the war. He lost his parents, his childhood, his security, all when he was only one year old. He had lost his uncles, his godfather, all those in his life who he had never known but would have loved him with every fibre of their being. He had rediscovered those men, the ones who were to be his family, his former Uncle Moony, who became his advisor, his friend, and his godfather, who was the best man he’d ever know, all within a few years of getting them back. He had lost his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, the one who had kept him alive all these years. He had manipulated him, sure, but he was Dumbledore’s man through and through, that wasn’t changing. He had lost his tormentor for years, Severus Snape. He had only just realized what the man had done for him, and how brave his sacrifices really were. Harry wished he could’ve gotten to know him better, now that he understood the man more. He had lost friends, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Cedric, even Colin Creevey, and one he considered to be close enough to be a brother, Fred. Harry’s list of the dead was longer than any essay he’d ever had to write in class, and now, it was time to mourn.

But those damn papers, the stalkers, all the goddamn publicity, he never had a moment to himself. He had been stretching since the death of Cedric, and now… the wire had snapped. He was so close to spiralling off the edge. 

Harry didn’t need a name. He didn’t need a title, everybody knew who he was. When The Boy Who Lived became The Boy Who Killed, they shouldn’t have been surprised. He was raised to be a soldier in a war that had shaped him into a martyr, he had even given his own life for them. He was baptized in blood, forced to live through all the pain the gods could throw at him, kicked him down for every success, shoved in the front, unprepared, in every battle, all in the name of good. It should’ve been no surprise that he would fight back, and fall into the darkness that had claimed his whole life. 

He just wanted it to all stop. He wanted to be left alone.The world that he had originally thought was so wonderful was now his unending hell. And hell would be unleashed. 

The day that Harry James Potter snapped was a day that would’ve been marked in history, if there was anyone to record it. And Harry was finally left alone.


End file.
